


虚像

by joro2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gun Violence, Misogyny, Sexism, Sexual Assault
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joro2/pseuds/joro2
Summary: ギリシャ神話のピグマリオンのパロディです。





	虚像

**Author's Note:**

> タグにあるとおり、性差別、女性嫌悪、銃の使用、性暴力といった内容を含みます。主人公が差別的で他人を見下す考え方をしていますが、著者の思想ではありません。
> 
> 誤字・脱字の指摘、感想等、何かありましたら、コメントか以下のURLにご連絡ください。  
https://forms.gle/J5BSEiWZLeFi5hYh6
> 
> \----------  
今年の6月にDCの感想をくださった方へ、感想をありがとうございました！先ほど気がついたので遅くなってしまいましたが、以前書いた作品を何度も読んでいただけてとても嬉しいです！  
今回は愉快ではなく、優しさのない作品を書いたので、万人に向けてお勧めできないですが、これからも自分のペースでいろいろな作品を書いていきたいと思っています。

19回目に女性にフラれたとき、ウィリアムは憤慨していた。店を出ていく女性の背中を眺め、自分のように素晴らしい男を袖にするなどありえないと考えた。ウィリアムには金があり、尊敬される地位があり、一通りの教養がある。デートをするために最高の店と最適な席を用意するだけの度量があり、退屈な話にも笑顔で相槌を打つ我慢強さがある。  
ウィリアムは細く息を吐いて、自分を落ち着かせようとした。あの女性はくだらない話をした挙句ウィリアムの誘いを断った。愚かな女性だ。そのような女性と付き合うことにならなくてよかったのだ。  
ウィリアムはウェイターを呼んだ。また別の女性を探さなくてはならない。

-

大理石や青銅の裸像が立ち並ぶ光景は異様だ。個展を開いた主は男性の彫像が得意なのか、いかつい男性の像が続く。ウィリアムの好みではなかったが、立場上断るよりも、取るに足らない彫刻家の個展に足を運ぶ方が今後の取引で有利になると判断した。麗しい女性像でも作ればいいものをとウィリアムが思い巡らしているとき、ある彫像が目に入った。  
その像は上目遣いでウィリアムを見ていた。彫像の高さはウィリアムと同じか少し低いくらいだ。怯えているような助けを求めるような瞳で、口元には媚びるような小さな笑みを浮かべている。一筋の希望を手繰り寄せるように両手を差し伸べ、その額には巻き毛が二束ほつれてかかっている。豊かな巻き毛は像の首筋に沿って流れ、男性像にしては華奢な首と鎖骨の繊細なくぼみに視線を誘導する。像の肢体はしなやかな筋肉でおおわれ、古代ギリシャの彫刻を模したのか性器はつつましい形をしている。  
ウィリアムは息をのんだ。性器を見なければ、これが理想の女性だった。それ以上かもしれない。頼りなく悲し気で他人がいなければ生きていけないが、同時に男を誘うような危うい美貌を備えている。  
この像をここに置いて帰ることはできない。  
ウィリアムは湧き上がる感情を押さえられなかった。この像をここに置いたままにしてはいけない。この像をこのままにすれば、いずれろくでもない男を誘い、その男にひどい目にあわされる。ウィリアムがこの像を買って、手元に置き、守ってやらねばならない。

-

彫像は自宅の2階に置いた。彫像は寝室の広い窓から光を浴びて、ほっとしたような笑みを浮かべている。運送業者が出ていき、清掃業者が帰った後、ウィリアムは彫像に近付いた。柔らかい頬を撫で、巻き毛をたどり、ゆっくりとキスをした。彫像は冷たく、反応がなく、ウィリアムはため息をついた。  
両手を彫像の腰に置き、腰の形を確かめ、尻の上に手を滑らせた。この彫像が生身の女性だったなら。そう考えウィリアムは再び彫像に顔を寄せ、顎から首筋へキスをした。

-

朝目覚めて、支度をし、彫像の様子を確かめに行くと、ベッドの上に彫像が腰かけていた。  
ウィリアムは言葉を失った。  
「こんにちは」  
彫像が言葉を発した。低い男性の声だ。ウィリアムはゆっくりと歩を進めた。  
「お前はあの彫像か」  
ウィリアムがささやくと、彫像はしばらくウィリアムを眺め、目を細め、ため息をついてからうなずいた。ウィリアムは彫像の前で立ち止まった。生身の女性ではないが、この上なく忠実に生身の男性として再現され、動き、言葉すら発する。  
声をかけようとし、この彫像に名がないことを思い出した。  
「ジョン、お前は今日からジョンだ」  
ウィリアムがそう言って、ジョンの頬に手を置くと、ジョンは片眉をあげた。ウィリアムが親指で頬を撫でると、ジョンは無表情のままウィリアムの手とは反対側に首を傾けた。この彫像をてなづけなければいけないとウィリアムは考えた。この彫像は生まれたばかりで何にどう反応するべきか知らないのだ。

-

ジョンに服を着せ、食事を与えた。食事の間も、家の中を案内して回る間も、ジョンは相変わらず無表情で言葉を発しない。生まれたての彫像とはこんなものかとウィリアムは考え、ふさわしい表情と美しい言葉を教え込むことにした。  
広いリビングのソファーに座り、適当に見繕った本をジョンに与えた。その本を読むように言うと、ジョンは本を開き、すらすらと読み上げた。  
「すばらしい」  
ウィリアムがそう言うと、ジョンは本から目をそらし、ウィリアムを見上げた。彫像でいたときはわからなかったが、何かを渇望するような茶色い瞳でウィリアムを見つめている。この目はよくないとウィリアムは思った。この目は人を狂わせる。  
言葉は理解しているようだから、あとは表情だ。ジョンの目を見つめたまま、ウィリアムは言った。  
「さあ、笑って。お前が彫像でいたときのように」  
「あの場所にいたときのことは覚えていない」  
ジョンは言った。赤い唇の動く様子が好ましい。ウィリアムはジョンの誘惑に抗うのをやめた。ジョンの巻き毛を掴み、唇を寄せると、ジョンはするりと身をかわし、ソファーから立ち上がった。  
「悪かった」  
ウィリアムが言うと、ジョンは首を傾げた。いくら元彫像とは言え、初めて愛を経験するならリビングではなく、ベッドの上がいい。ウィリアムが寝室を指し示すと、ウィリアムはリビングを見まわし、肩をすくめ、寝室のドアを開けた。

-

ジョンの後に続き、ウィリアムが寝室に入ると、ジョンは窓から外を眺めていた。ウィリアムはドアにもたれて、西日に染まるジョンを眺めた。ジョンは後姿も美しい。服を着せたのだから、脱がせるのも簡単だろう。ウィリアムはベッドに向かい腰かけた。  
「ジョン、こちらに来るんだ」  
「お前は身勝手だ。吐き気がする」  
ジョンはウィリアムを振り返って言った。ウィリアムはジョンを見た。この彫像は何を言った？  
「お前は自分のいいなりなる傀儡がほしいんだろう。私の名前はジョンではない。お前は私に名前すら聞こうとしなかった」  
ジョンはそう言って、窓を開けた。  
「ジョン、何を言ってるんだ？ 馬鹿なことを言ってないで、こっちに来なさい」  
ウィリアムは笑みを作り、冷静に言った。  
「愚か者とはお前のことを言うのか」  
ジョンは小ばかにしたように笑って言った。ウィリアムはベッドサイドテーブルの棚を引き、銃を取り出し、ジョンに向けた。  
「ジョン、いま謝ればお前の過ちを許そう」  
ジョンは窓枠にもたれ、腕を組んだ。そのまま何も言わない。  
「聞いてるのか」  
ウィリアムが言うと、ジョンは顔をしかめた。ウィリアムは安全装置を外した。  
「最後の警告だ。謝れ」  
ジョンは何も言わない。ウィリアムは引き金を引いた。  
発砲音が寝室に響き、金属質な音がして、弾は跳ね返された。ウィリアムは銃を握りなおした。なぜ弾が跳ね返されるのか？  
「私は青銅で作られている。忘れたのか」  
ジョンは呆れたように言った。ウィリアムは何度か引き金を引いたが、弾はすべて硬い表面にわずかな傷をつけただけだった。  
「思ったよりもつまらなかった。人間はもっと面白い生き物だと聞いていたのだが」  
そのままジョンは窓から飛び降りた。ウィリアムは銃を握ったまま、慌てて窓へ駆け寄り、窓枠に手を置いた。下を覗き込むと、ジョンは無傷で裏門へ向かって悠々と歩き出している。ウィリアムは窓枠に足をかけて、身を乗り出した。  
「ジョン、戻るんだ」  
ウィリアムの言葉にジョンは振り向かない。ウィリアムは窓枠を蹴った。


End file.
